Help!
by WisperRanger26
Summary: I'm making a Ranger's Apprentice movie, and I need your help to do it! I can't do this without you guys, so I need you! Please read. I'm begging you! Rated T because this hard stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Will: We need your help!

Horace: Ya, pretty badly!

Halt: ... Yes... *mutters*

Me: I'm making a Ranger's Apprentice movie! But we'll need all the help we can get. First, lets establish a few things. I will be animating this, but I don't know the first thing about it! It need some good animation suggestions, tips, and programs. Everything helps! Oh, that'll be digitally. Second, I need a cast! I have a friend already playing Alyss, and I have a friend in mind for Jenny or Evanlyn *Cassandra* but she hasn't read the books yet. So I need lots of auditions! As many as I can possibly get! I will be posting a video saying all of this on *both* of my YouTube channels and if you plan to audition please somehow make a video and put a link to it in the comments or email me at 121pokemon . aj . 121 *insert at sign* gmail . com (I only put in spaces because otherwise it won't let me type it in) if you want a bit more privacy. Please remember, everything helps! Also you may submit more than one entry if you want to try out for multiple characters, but you may only do one submission per character.

Will: Are we missing anything?

Gilan: *Randomly enters conversation* What about co-artists/animators?

Me: Oh ya! Thanks Gil. We may need some co-artists/animators, so if you wanna try out for that please do your animating/drawing magic and submit that too. Everything helps! I did this because I think that Ranger's Apprentice needs a movie, and if I don't do it, someone else may screw it up! I'll try not to screw it up, and I'll try not to make it cruddy or screw up anyone's vision, and I'll try to stick with the book's dialogue, and I'll try to make it perfect, but I'm human and humans sometimes make mistakes. This will probably be a huge project, no, correction, it will be a HUGE project, and it'll take a long time. I'll try to write fanfictions, but this will take up most of my free time. I'm trying my hardest, but I will need help. Badly. I'm thinking about squeezing the first three books into one movie, then the next three and so on. If you think that'll be too long, let me know in the reviews! If you think it's not long enough, let me know! I need your input and thoughts on this; this isn't some petty project, this is Ranger's Apprentice I'm talking about. The best book series on the planet. No, universe. You are not entitled to your own opinions. (Just kidding, you are. But seriously, best books ever.) Wow that's a lot!

Sound effects! Oh ya! Also, think about Ebony and Sable (book 12) and Shadow! We need dogs for book 5-12 (ish)! I know, some of those books don't include the dogs, but still! Auditions (because we need the right pitches of barks) will be help whenever I'm ready for that. I'l try to keep you guys posted on this, but it's hard. I'm trying my hardest.

Will: I think we can get that from how often you're saying it, and by how many details you're giving.

*Horace and Gilan nod*

Me: So, now that that's all out of the way, see ya next fanfiction! Bye! (for now... mwhahahaha!)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok, first I want to give you all a HUGE thanks! For the reviews/support, for the questions, for the suggestions. I love it all!

Ok, down to biusniss. How do you spell that? I can't spell, and autocorrect doesn't support me.

Halt: Ahem.

Me: Sorry. *Smiles sheepishly*

Gilan: From tiny turtle, a guest: _'_ _I wish you the best of luck! And don't forget to have some fun, too. Make sure to take a break whenever you realize the movie has become a chore and not a fun task with your friends. :)'_

Me: Big shoutout to you! Thanks for the amazing advice! Will be sure to keep that in mind when working on this huge project!

Will: From Corps Commander, another guest: _'_ _So what should we be auditioning with? Lines from the character we're going to be auditioning for or is there anything in particular? At any rate, this sounds amazing and fun and I can't wait to see the end result!_

 _\- corpscommandantcrowley (Tumblr)'_

Me: I will write auditioning lines into (maybe) the next chapter! I will try my hardest to get every character, whether they be Baron Arald or an innkeeper. Thanks for the question, I probably wouldn't have remembered that!

Alyss: Yes I'm still alive. I was just playing a part. *Puts hands on hips* You gonna argue or should we move on? Good choice... From Hi, another guest: _'_ _Um, I epic fail at computer programing and I'm too young to even have an account ( I'm 12 ) , so I can't help with the movie. I think you should do 2 books per movie, not 3, though. That's all I can say. Sssoooo... Bye.'_

Me: Thanks for the suggestion on the books per movie! Ya, I'm also too young for an account but... ya. 12 and still typing/reading/making accounts. Hey, I'm almost 13 so it's not that bad I guess. I don't know how I am at programming yet sooo... I may have to ask you guys to help me out on the animating part. Thanks!

Jenny: From Nightstories123: _'_ _To drawing on computes try paint tool sai its good as for animating it takes sometimes 8 pictures for 1 second of the movie! But i wish you good luck when I find out something more use full i will reviev this again'_

Me: Thanks for the tip! I actually used to have sai, and it's really good for making detailed pictures! Although, I'm not sure it's quite what I have in mind. Thanks anyways though! :3 Really?! 8 pictures for one second?! Yikes, what have I gotten myself into?! Nah, I'm still all for this! Thanks for the luck, I'll need it!

Anyways, I'm trying. But I have a life. Unlike you bullies out there. How about you follow Horace's example and turn to the good side?

*Horace flushes*

It's true though Horace, you were awesome in doing that. Seriously.

Until next time!

~Wisper Ranger 26


End file.
